transformers_prime_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Virago: A Second Chance
This is Negora1's fanfiction. This involves a lot of canon characters & a couple of fanon. All of which are her original ideas. PLEASE DO NOT PLAGIARIZE IN ANY WAY!!! Summary In the beginning, Trona finds out Megatron and his army have arrived on Earth. She goes to investigate and write her name into his history. Not long after, the Autobots arrive and Trona goes to write her name in their history as well. But as she develops closer to both the teams, she must decide which side she lies with. The Autobots or Decepticons? WIP Beep, Beep! The locator on the base computer blinked as it picked up a signal. Cybertronian life had entered Earth's atmosphere, for the first time in centuries. "Trona, we've got a hot one!" a female voice called. "I thought I'' was the hot one," a male voice replied with annoying suave. The female only scoffed. From out of the shadows, a dark figured human walked out with a midnight blue suit and a black glistening helmet on. Her arms were folded as she stepped out, looking up to the screen through her mask. "Should we investigate?" a different male voice asked the human with concern. "We can't leave, remember?" the female said. The human jumped up to the keyboard to find the coordinates of the Cybertronians. They were flying to the center of North America. "Not for this one, T," Trona said to the male. "''I'll deal with this one." 'Part One: Nemesis Monster' The Nemesis had finally broke through Earth's atmosphere, steadying its position over a desert in Arizona. The inhabitants of Earth had no idea what danger just entered their world. Inside the shadow ship, Decepticon troopers stood in formation ready for orders. Megatron stood at the front of them with Soundwave and Starscream at his sides. "Is everything in order, Starscream?" Megatron asked his second-in-command. "Yes, my lord," Starscream answered. "Soundwave, are the coordinates set?" Soundwave only answered by displaying the coordinates on the computer screen. "Good," Megatron turned to face his Decepticon troopers. "Decepticons! We have come to the planet called Earth. The inhabitants here are small, weak creatures known as humans. The Autobots have not come to this Earth, yet. They will find out about our whereabouts eventually, so we must prepare for their arrival. Since they care so much for helpless creatures such as these, they will come to protect them. Even though they are useless, humans have resources we can use, including contact with Autobots. You must disguise yourselves, but if you are seen by them, quietly eradicate them." "For now, our main focus is to supply on energon that Earth contains in its soil. We have located a large quantity of energon. When the Autobots arrive, they will be no match against our forces. Decepticons, load up the drills and mining tools. To work!" Megatron finished giving orders. Starscream shouted, "All hail Megatron!" and the Decepticons repeated. The Nemesis flew down to a deep chasm of rock and lowered the elevating strip. The drills and Miners came down and began cutting up the blue crystalline minerals- energon -and loading back to the ship. Everything was going according to plan, then Soundwave approached Megatron. He caught a signal of a ground bridge opening near the mines. "What is this?" Megatron asked, almost frustrated. "We scanned the planet for any Autobots and found nothing! Send a message down and tell the troops to be ready for anything that comes." Soundwave bowed his visor and went to do as commanded. Meanwhile deep into the mountains tunnels, Trona walked out of her ground bridge and closed it behind her. She quickly leapt to the rock walls to be sure no one saw her. None of the Decepticons had ventured her way, yet. Thankfully it was dark, so she could camouflage in the shadows. She could not be seen, otherwise her plan would blow. Drilling noises went off further into the mountain, so Trona went towards it. Even though she sprinted, she treaded her steps on the solid rock ground, only running at the top of her feet. The darkness started fading and blue light appeared up ahead. A small sample of energon was seperated from the veins the Decepticons mined. Trona pulled out a Norta knife and quickly checked that no one was in hearing distance of her before swinging her knife into the energon. A chunk of it fell off and she quickly grabbed it before it hit the ground. She then pulled out a cylinder of some kind and inserted the energon piece into it. Trona pressed a button and the energon was grinded into liquid, the form which Cybertronians needed to fuel themselves. She put a cap with a small metal tube on top of the cylinder and put it through a small opening of her mask, tipping her head back. Trona repeated the process on another chunk of energon and continued down the dark tunnel. She finally came upon an opening where the light was brighter and the noises grew louder. She could even hear a conversation between two troopers as she stuck against the walls. "Lord Megatron said that Autobots could be down here since Soundwave picked up a ground bridge signal," one of them said. Scrap! They know I'm here, Trona thought. But they think it's an Autobot, so I have an advantage. "Didn't Soundwave scan the planet for Autobots? He said there wasn't any," the other trooper said. "It could be one of those humans Lord Megatron was talking about," the first suggested. "Maybe. But he said that they are small and weak so they couldn't hurt us," the second said. Trona smirked behind her helmet. No other human could hurt them. For a human, she was tall; a good six foot. Of course, compared to the Decepticons, she was small. Time was passing by and Trona sat in the shadows, listening to the Decepticons chat. From listening to them, they didn't sound evil at all. Sure, they've done bad things, but none as bad as Megatron. They seemed almost like the humans on earth that followed religion they believed in. After a few hours, the miners and troopers loaded as much energon they could onto carts and started to leave. This was her chance. The two troopers she listened to were pushing a full cart. Swiftly, Trona jumped from rock to rock, hiding herself from view before jumping into the cart while the troopers looked away. They finally arrived on the Nemesis. Troopers unloaded the energon into a vault and closed it off. Trona hid tightly in the corner for a moment, scanning the blue-lit room for any vents. Aha! There you are, Trona thought. There was a boxed lining on the high corner of the wall. Perfect size for a human to cut open and walk through. She smiled behind her mask. The vents would be weaved throughout the whole ship. A stack of energon cubes aligned to make a good ramp to jump up to the vent. She flexed her fingers and claw gloves then bounced on her feet. Trona ran up the stack and jumped off with her hands out, clinging onto the door crack. She placed her feet on the wall to keep from falling. With all her strength, Trona used her hands to prop the door open. She swung her feet into the vent and quietly closed the door behind her. The light vanished, gulfing the veins of the Nemesis back into darkness. Trona switched her helmet to night vision, her sight becoming green. She stood up with a small crouch, almost touching the top of the vent. Even though the vents were small for the Decepticons, and though Trona was tall for a female human, it was the perfect size to camp out in and sneak around the ship. If the vent walls were thin enough, she would be able to hear everything the Decepticons did. But in order to know what she needed to know, Trona needed to know where every room was. With that in mind, she pulled out a small device and placed it against the wall. It lit up blue and spun to attach itself. It was an extraction port that would scan the ship and send her back a blueprint of the Nemesis. The process took a while, so Trona decided to spend the time walking through the ship without the map. Trona softly walked through the ship, listening for any sound that might pass through the walls. Her heightened sense of hearing definitely helped. With that, she heard a hoarse voice up ahead. “...blasted miners, can’t you load any faster?! Get the energon to the vault already!” the voice rashly commanded. That voice was all too familiar. Megatron’s second-in-command, Starscream. Trona remembered the moment they met. He was a Decepticon before they even existed. They made quite an impression on each other long ago. Luckily, Starscream couldn’t remember her. That would’ve screwed her plan up. She had no interest in listening to him and walked back to where she left her extraction port. The map was finally downloaded when she got back. Trona pulled the Cybertronian computer screen up to view it. All the major rooms had vents leading to them. A small bag full of miniature microphones and cameras hung from her belt. Old school maneuver, but effective for the size. She was going to bug the place. After installing the map into her helmet, Trona followed the vent line throughout the ship. When she arrived at a room, she pressed the side of her head against the vent walls to listen for any movement or voices. Mostly she heard nothing, so she opened up the vent quietly and placed the camera and mic in the tiniest crevasse of the ceiling corner. Two cameras and mics she placed in the hallways as she went on bugging. She reached the last big room and stopped to listen. There was a voice booming through the walls. “You detected no Cybertronians in the mines?” a commanding, tough voice came through the walls of the control room. No voice responded, only a pause. “Then you must've malfunctioned. Why would there be a groundbridge if nothing came through it?” The voice grew frustrated. From the sound of his tone and position, the speaker sounded a lot like Megatron. He wouldn’t remember her, as much as she wished he could. Once again, there was a pause of silence. Megatron was either talking through a comm link or a voiceless trooper. That trooper had detected her groundbridge, but not her vitals. So many advantages as an unsuspecting beast. “Send troops to scout for signs of any creature other than the Decepticons,” Megatron ordered. Sounds of metal footsteps faded out and the Cons were gone. Trona placed the last pair of tech in the room and shadowed back to her little base. With a map of the ship and bugs planted for every room onboard, she turned on the mics and cameras and each one flashed onto the screen for her to monitor. Whichever one she selected, Trona could listen to the conversations in that room. Her plan was beginning to swing into motion. 'Illusions' As the next two weeks went on, Trona observed the Decepticons activity throughout the ship and on Earth. They hadn't disturbed any human areas yet and had flown all over the U.S in search of energon mines. The only time they ever mined was when she hitched a ride with them. They must've simply wanted to know where mines were in case they ever ran out in the plentiful one they first found. The troops Megatron sent to look for her found no sign of anything and dropped the matter, resulting it being nothing but a malfunction. Boy, were they dead wrong. On the ship, the troops mostly marched around in the halls awaiting orders. Scouts were sent out now and then, but nothing happened. Autobots hadn't arrived yet. While watching through the cameras, Trona learned a few things. The Decepticon Megatron was talking to about detecting her was one named Soundwave. He remained silent but deadly as he could pick up signals and work out any problem the ship had. From what she saw, he was Megatron’s most loyal follower. Another thing she found out was that most troops passed a dark dead end of the hallway that had no rooms too near it. Megatron never walked down there and was on the other end of the ship from where he spent his time. It would be the perfect spot to play out her scene. One other item Trona had brought was a secret device no one else knew about but her. She called it the MW-Fusion. It could be used to wipe memories, extract information from such memories, and make any Cybertronian see things that weren't real. It was similar to the cortical psychic patch, but it could scan instead if being plugged into their heads. As handy as it was, it could only be used a certain amount of times before it runs dead. She programmed it that way so it wouldn't be used too much and in case she ever lost it. The charger was left back at her base, so she could only use the feature she wanted four times. It was enough for her to use against the Decepticons. Trona made her way through the vents down to the dark dead end. No one was there or on their way, so she set up. She took out a couple of the lights to cloak the hall in total darkness so they definitely couldn't see her. Thud, Thud, Thud… “I wanna go squish a human to get those Bots over here!” Someone was coming. Two troopers, maybe two minutes away based on their pace. The MW-Fusion was in her hand with caution, cocked and ready like a gun. Trona crawled into the black corner to vanish and pointed her tool at the entry where the troopers approached. A pair of Vehicons slowly sauntered into the opening on the hall. The scanning-scope propped up on the MW-Fusion, targeting the two. A small flicker of blue light caught the sight of the Decepticons. “Hey, what's that?” They turned toward the darkened hall. Shadows of a some kind of beast with blue eyes enticed their vision. It's head slowly rose to face them. In a flash, the beast let out a roar and tossed its claws across the first trooper’s head. Both screamed in panic, the other beginning to run and the wounded Con staggering up while covering his face. Their terror echoed down the hall as they fell back. Trona lifted her lips only slightly. She didn't like hurting them, but it was dang entertaining. Especially since she knew what they saw, and that it wasn't real. But the claws across the face were. It was her that jumped and injured him with her norta claws. It will all be a nightmare to them, but it will pay off, she thought. She popped back into the vents to go to her surveillance system. Soon they would investigate this attack of a beast onboard. And Trona couldn't wait to see their faces. ---- “What in the name of Cybertron happened?!” Megatron said in an unhappy tone. The two Vehicons were shaking in fear. “W-We were on the other side of the ship- at where the hall ends -and we saw...saw something,” the unharmed one answered. “Some kind of beast with... blue eyes and... sharp, silver claws. It attacked me,” the wounded one finished. Energon was dripping from four claw marks on his face. He only moaned once, but he didn't want to show his pain in front of his Lord. “Where would a beast that makes marks like that ''come from?” Starscream questioned. “Could it have a possible connection to the ground bridge opening before?” Megatron turned to Soundwave for assurance. He replied with a recording of Megatron’s remarks on his malfunctioning. Megatron gritted his teeth in slight anger of mockery, “Alright, so you were correct in your detection. Head to the medic and get that patched.” The injured trooper nodded and headed off. “How did a beast even get on the ship?” Starscream put a claw to his head in confusion. “It doesn't matter,” Megatron disregarded. “If there is such a creature, we must dispatch it. Starscream, send yourself and some troops to the other side of the ship to kill this Nemesis monster.” Meanwhile, in the vents, Trona watched their discussion go on with a finger to her comm link, ready to contact someone. “Hey. Step 1 is done. Now onto Step 2.” 'Revelations''' Category:Fanfictions Category:Negora's Fanfictions Category:Canon-Compatible Category:Autobot History Category:Decepticon History